Humans often desire to appear presentable, and therefore groom and style themselves in an attempt to appear beautiful. Cosmetics and other beauty products are often employed for such grooming and styling purposes. Such beauty products include mascara, kohl, lip balm, lipstick and so forth; the beauty products enable facial defining features that are regarded as being aesthetically attractive to be visually emphasized. The beauty products, for example lipstick and lip balm, often come in a form of a pallet, a crayon, a bullet and the like. When the lip balms and lipsticks are provided in a form of a lipstick bullet, they are often provided in a casing that stores the lipstick bullet; the lipstick bullet can be progressively deployed for use or retracted for storage by employing a screw mechanism, wherein the screw mechanism is screwed or unscrewed by a given user while using the lipstick bullet. Such casings including lipstick bullets are contemporarily widely used on account of their practicality and portability.
A known contemporary lipstick arrangement comprises a casing for storing a lipstick bullet, wherein the lipstick bullet has a soft wax-like and oily consistency that enables of thin layer of a few micrometers to be deposited on a tissue surface, for example lips, by swiping a distal end of the lipstick bullet in contact with the tissue surface. The casing has a top portion and a bottom portion that are rotatably coupled together, wherein the top portion is designed to hold and protect the lipstick bullet. Moreover, in operation, the top portion can be rotated relative to the bottom portion to deploy or retract the lipstick bullet, when the casing is in use. Often, for aesthetic reasons, the top and bottom portions of the casing have exterior surfaces that are lustrous and smooth, thereby imparting an attractive appearance to the casing.
However, such lustrous and smooth exterior surfaces of the top and bottom portions of the casing are disadvantageous in that any smear of lipstick from the lipstick bullet onto the exterior surfaces makes them slippery and uncomfortable to hold. Therefore, the casing often does not provide a user-friendly approach for applying lipstick or lip balm by way of gripping the top portion or the bottom portion, or both, of the casing.
As aforementioned, the casing has a smooth and slippery exterior surfaces of the top and bottom portion which makes it difficult for a given user to hold the casing, for example on account of a lack of grip, when applying the lipstick, for example in a situation where there are smeared traces of make up or moisture on hands of the given user holding the casing.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more practical lipstick arrangement that is capable to addressing the aforementioned technical drawbacks associated with known types of lipstick arrangements.